The present invention relates generally to welding-type devices, and more particularly, to a power cord system for communicating different power signals to a welding-type device.
Known welding-type devices generally include a power source that is constructed to generate a power signal suitable for welding-type applications from a power signal input to the welding-type device. The power signal delivered to the welding-type device can be provided from an internal generator powered by an internal combustion engine or another external power source such as a conventional outlet. Conventional wall outlets are provided in a plurality of prong configurations wherein different prong configurations may provide the same or different power signals. Typical power signals provided at such outlets can include 110-115V, 15 A; 110-115V, 20 A; 215-230V, 50 A power signals, the latter of which can be configured differently in residential versus industrial applications. It is understood that these particular power signals are merely exemplary and other types of power signals can commonly be delivered to an electrical outlet for powering devices connected thereto.
Welding has applications in many industries and in many situations that arise therein. In any dynamic work environment, repairs or manufacturing may not always be easily and efficiently completed at one workstation. That is, a significant portion of the actual operating of the welding-type devices is completed at locations remote from a storage or non-use location of the welding-type device. Due in part to the new compact designs of welding-type devices and resulting ease of portability, these welding-type devices can now be moved about a work environment or from one location to another wherever welding-operations might be required. Often times, the electrical supplies throughout a facility, or from one location to another, are not uniform. That is, a different location may have power signals that are different than the power signal that the welding-type device is currently configured to receive.
In such circumstances, prior welding-type devices require that the plug or the entire cord of the welding-type device be changed to engage a respective outlet. Changing the plug requires physically severing the cord attached to the plug and individually connecting the wires of the cord to each terminal for each prong of the new plug. Changing the entire power cord requires removing the housing cover, removing the individual wires of the original power cord from connection to the welding-type device, then attaching the individual wires of the new power cord thereto, and then replacing the housing cover to the welding-type device. Changing the cord or the plug presents the potential that an operator may improperly connect the plug to the power cord or improperly connect the power cord to the welding-type device. Improper connection of the welding-type device to a power source could result in machine malfunction, machine inoperability, or damage to the components thereof. Additionally, repeatedly changing the plug or the entire cord of the welding-type device is time consuming and reduces process efficiencies.
Additionally, when an operator changes the entire cord or the plug associated with the welding-type device, the operator may also be required to adjust the controls of the welding-type device to match the power source of the welding-type device to the power signals provided thereto. Failure to properly configure the power source of the welding-type device to receive the power signals delivered, or the outlet with which the plug is configured to be engaged, can result in damage or in-operability to the electrical components of the welding-type device or damage to the source to which it is connected. As such, not only must the operator be attentive to the physical connection of the individual conductors of the power cord to the appropriate prongs of a plug or the physical connection of the individual conductors of the power cord to the power supply, but must also ensure that the controls of the welding-type device are configured correctly for the power signal delivered.
It would therefore be desirable to have a system and method capable of connecting a welding-type device to a plurality of differently configured outlets such that the welding-type device is operable with a plurality of different input signals.